


(with you) i'm at home

by calstic



Series: bth bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calstic/pseuds/calstic
Summary: “I love you.” A whispered confession, foreheads pressed together. Tony’s hands are on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles.“I love you too,” Pepper says.“Good,” he breathes, hot air fanning over freckled skin. “Good, that’s good.”





	(with you) i'm at home

**Author's Note:**

> written for Tony Stark Bingo 2019
> 
>  **Square:** K4 — Pepper Potts/Rescue
> 
>  **Rating:** General
> 
>  **Warnings:** Major Character Death
> 
>  **Pairing:** Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
> 
> Also for Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019
> 
>  **Prompt:** Voice breaking
> 
>  **Fandom:** Marvel

Nebula’s the only one that has any inkling of the Soul Stone. She’s already lost her sister; Gamora’s ghost murmured to life by the remainder of her team. Rocket consumes every and all alcohol Tony has, then proceeds to tell Tony that even their alcohol is primitive.

“You,” Tony stutters, blinking. “You didn’t have to drink it all if you didn’t like it.”

“There’s nothing else to drink,” Rocket huffs out.

Thor’s grinning.

“Shut up, Point Break.” Tony doesn’t exactly look at the God of Thunder, pointing his own glass in Thor’s direction.

“Hey, you gonna drink that?” Rocket nods up at the swishing amber in Tony’s glass.

Tony deliberates, before chugging the whole thing, maintaining eye contact with Rocket the whole time.

Thor sniggers as Rocket snarls.

 

.:::.

 

Tony works, tinkering, building, improving—another suit. It’s always another suit. Thor comes down to his lab one time.

He stares at the holographic schematics of the suit. “Stark—”

“I have to,” Tony says. He’s exhausted, tired. He stares at his creation; his work in progress.

Thor claps a hand to Tony’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

 

.:::.

 

“Danvers.” He stares at her, chin in his hands.

“Stark.” Her eyes track the lab before resting on him. Clenched fists rest at her side.

“I need a favour.”

She narrows her eyes. “What do you need in exchange?”

Tony only shakes his head, pushing himself away from his desk. “Just doing whatever it takes,” he says. “I don’t need anything in return.”

 

.:::.

 

Scott Lang had come through with news of the Quantum Realm, with news of time travel; news of some ugly white suits that Hank had stashed away in his lab. He and Tony work; improving, reproducing; fit for travel for the group.

They have a plan—go back. Retrieve the stones before Thanos, now that they’ve been granted hindsight.

They’re in the ship, heading to Vormir.

Tony knows this is what he wanted. He can’t help the way his heart flutters in his chest. He’s been spending more time with Pepper, and she doesn’t seem to mind it.

“I love you.” A whispered confession, foreheads pressed together. Tony’s hands are on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles.

“I know.”

“I’m lucky.”

“I love you too,” Pepper says.

“Good,” he breathes, hot air fanning over freckled skin. “Good, that’s good.”

They’re at Vormir. There’s nothing there except the abyss; calling, begging, pleading.

Steve threw his shield at the Red Skull when he had appeared, telling them that they needed to sacrifice a loved one to obtain the stone.

Tony shares a look with Carol, nodding.

He misses the look Pepper and Steve share.

 

.:::.

 

“Tony.”

Tony looks up at Steve, who’s standing closer to the ship. Tony walks over.

“I know what you’re planning,” the Captain says. There’s immense sadness in his eyes.

“You can’t talk me out of it.”

“I know.” Steve reaches for Tony’s shoulder. “I just—” he breathes out, shaking his head. “I wish there was another way.”

“I know. But there isn’t.”

Steve bobs his head in a nod. “Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes.” Tony’s the one that pulls Steve into a hug. He draws away, grinning.

Steve’s eyes flicker over Tony’s shoulder for a brief second. Tony notices. He turns.

Pepper’s too close to the edge.

“Pep.” Tony starts for the cliff.

Pepper turns around.

Steve grabs ahold of Tony’s wrist.

There are tears in Pepper’s eyes. “I love you.”

“Pepper—don’t, please—” He tries to boosts towards her but Steve holds him back.

“Tony—”

“Steve, don’t you _dare_ , don’t— _please_ —”

Pepper meets Tony’s gaze. _It’s okay_ , she mouths. She closes her eyes.

Then falls backwards.

Tony breaks out of Steve’s grip with a yell.

Carol meets Iron Man halfway and they go flying back towards the ship.

There’s an explosion of white.

Tony wakes up in orange light. There’s water underneath him, but he’s not getting wet. He’s not wearing the armour.

“Tony.”

He looks up to see Pepper. “Pepper, you—” He staggers towards her, hands slotting against her face.

She draws their foreheads together.

“What did you do?” he breathes, whispers.

“What I had to.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be you.”

She looks at him. “I know.” She places a kiss on his forehead. “That’s why I had to. They need you more than they need me.”

“But _I_ need you,” Tony sobs, broken. “I can’t do this without you.”

“You can. And you will.” She smiles tearily. “I believe in you.”

 

.:::.

 

The ride back to Earth is silent.

Steve stays close but they don’t speak. They head back to the Compound and Thor furrows his brows at Tony’s presence.

“What happened?”

“We got the stone,” Steve says.

Tony thrusts the stone container into Thor’s hands. They had recreated one—Rocket mentioned them when he had to deal with the Power stone before.

Thor watches Nebula and Carol leave the ship. The missing redhead speaks volume. He turns his gaze back to Tony. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Tony says nothing; stays silent and walks away.

 

.:::.

 

Rhodey joins him in the lab. They sit together as Tony watches himself battle with Carol, trying to free himself from her so he can get to Pepper.

Rhodey removes the BARF glasses before he can alter the memory; before Tony can start fantasising a world with Pepper still in it.

“I hate this,” Tony says. His voice is broken, angry; dried tears tracks on his face. He doesn’t have anything to drink.

“We’re gonna fix it.”

“It was supposed to be me,” he whispers. “I was—I had a plan.”

“I know, Tones. But she had one too.”  A beat. “And you know better than to get in her way when she’s got a plan.”

That surprises a shout of laughter from him—one that’s snotty and croaky. It dwindles into a sob. Rhodey holds him as he cries.

 

.:::.

 

Tony doesn’t take off the ring.

They fight. They fight for the future, for their past. They travel through time. They see where they went wrong.

Then, then.

Tony wields the gauntlet.

He cries out—he can feel the heat, the smoke; the power tearing at his arm. “Bring them back,” he begs the Stones.

And they do.

They still need a sacrifice.

“Take me instead,” Tony asks.

They let him say goodbye.

Thor and Steve are there. Steve has his hands on Tony’s shoulders; Thor pries the gauntlet from his hand. Tony’s left arm is blackened, charred. The smell of burnt flesh assaults his nose.

“Tony,” Steve says, grip too tight. “Tony, you—”

“I did it,” Tony chokes. “I did it.”

“You did, Tony,” Thor says.

“Mr. Stark!”

Tony freezes. “Peter.”

“You did it, Mr. Stark, you—” He runs for the three Avengers.

Steve moves aside, and Peter takes his place in front of Tony.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Your arm—what happened?”

Tony only smiles, pulling Peter into a hug. Peter yelps, clutching just as tightly as Tony is, even though Tony’s disadvantaged with just using one arm.

“I didn’t think we were there yet,” Peter says.

Tony chuckles, wet with tears in his eyes. “Just let it happen, kid.”

Peter draws back. “Is—is it done? Did we win?”

“Yeah, we won.” Tony’s glad his voice doesn't break. “You did so well.”

Peter ducks his head.

Tony meets Strange’s eyes. Stephen nods.

Rhodey’s there, embracing Tony. “Don't do that again,” he says. “I thought I lost you too.”

Tony squeezes tight, like he can apologise without saying the words.

“Stark,” Nebula starts. She’s staring at him, at his arm.

Rhodey pulls away and they both look down.

“Yeah, about that,” Tony chuckles. Darkened flesh snakes further up his arm; to his chest. “Sorry, Rhodey.”

“No—”

“It’s okay.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter sounds so _so_ scared and Tony almost doesn’t look, in case they're back on Titan and Peter’s the one that’s crumbling.

“It’s okay,” Tony says. He looks at Peter. “I'm so proud of you, Peter.”

Peter’s face crumples.

Tony looks at Steve. “Take care of the team, Cap.”

Steve nods, face stoic; the tears in his eyes betray the mask. Sam places a hand on Steve’s shoulder, knocking them loose.

Tony turns to Rhodey again. “I love you, man.”

“I love you too.”

There's nothing but dust.

 

.:::.

 

The world shakes, cracks. He’s surrounded by water—there’s a pergola in front. A young child stands there. Tony steps closer and she looks so surprised to see him.

“Who are you?”

“Tony,” he replies. “Who are you?”

“Gamora.”

Tony smiles. “I’m a friend of someone you know.”

“My dad?”

“No, sweetie.” He crouches, one knee on the ground. “You have a sister. Her name’s Nebula.”

Gamora frowns. “No, I don’t.”

“You will. And when you leave, tell the Smurfette I said ‘hi’.”

“I can leave?” She blinks at him, eyes wide and too hopeful, too trusting.

“Of course. Right there. Just walk out and you’ll be with your family.”

Gamora looks away from Tony. “My family is dead.”

“You’ll find a new one.” Tony rests a hand on Gamora’s shoulder. “Go on, kid. They miss you. A lot.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Go, Gamora.”

Gamora starts, before she twists back to Tony. She hugs him, waving before she runs off.

Tony straightens as the world shimmers. He’s at an aisle.

Pepper waits for him, in a breathtaking dress.

He walks to her, adjusting his tie. He stands before her.

“You did it,” Pepper says.

“I did.” Tony surges towards her and she meets him halfway. They're kissing, touching; his fingers map the line of her jaw, down her back. He closes his eyes, forehead pressed against hers.

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is more wish fulfilment because i don’t really see tony dying in endgame. but if he does,,, i’m not going to be 100% opposed to it, ya know? visit me on [tumblr](http://berhert.tumblr.com)!


End file.
